What's the difference between a leprechaun and a front line crusader?
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: The crusaders are the clover queens elite guard, they're ritual to celebrate st. Patties day is a little less than saintly


Clover queen&front line crusaders

my name is Garrick or 1, I am one of queen clovers crusaders, normally we're the front line of the invasion force but now the seven of us Are protecting our queen, currently fleeing we have a bit of an interim, those who were pursuing us have dropped off and the sorceress leading them has been quiet for days. The seven of us have put away our armor and are enjoying it, the queen is currently staying with st. Patrick in his cottage. We have camped out a ways in the forest. Now the 7 of us are not dwarves, we are full formed well endowed built and sturdy leprechauns, yes we are slightly short, but burly as all hell. Like I said, I'm Garrick, five foot two, black hair blue eyes, huge muscle bound body. 11 is Will dark brown hair green eyes, same huge build. 111 is Van my identical twin. 1V is kris blonde hiatus blue eyes. You get the idea. We were sitting around the fire all down to our pale shirts green vests and pants, being the leader I spoke up "we boys, tomorrow's saint patties day and we still haven't celebrated" the youngest of our group seven piped up, he had perching grey eyes and white hair despite his age "we don't have any mead, do maybe we could go for something else." he flashed a grin and I turned to 111, who pulled of his white shirt and due to 'tradition' put his vest back on, I looked at my brothers huge chest and powerful, six six pack stomach, I did the same and let my hand drop to my package, "now boys, who wants the first taste?" I watched as they all followed me and vans lead, I grinned "so?" seven came up to me at my seat on a high log, "may I be the first of the night..." "speak up or you won't get anything." "may I be the first sir!" he grinned at me and I lifted his chin up, planting a wet kiss on his savory lips before leaning back and letting him get to work, he undid the ivory button on my full length breeches and my huge mane of spiky black pubes kept up, he went to the second button and pulled them down and off, aside from my basket my bottom was true to my top, thighs and gluts that would put any really man to shame, and nice big feet. My proud thirteen inch cock stood straight up, The head alone was the size of a fists he thickness was almost that of an average persons wrist, I tore my eyes away from his amazed face and looked at my boys, all had they're breeches arond they're ankles and were slowly massaging they're rods I looked back down at my little junk, he wrapped both his strong hands around my cock and began rubbing his face against it I moaned as he took it into his mouth, it always amazed me jus how week leprechauns could give blow jobs to one another's massive cocks. I felt him yank on my furry balls and gave a low growl of aproval, he bobbed his head up and down faster and faster he was probably more eager of my impending threat of orgasm than I was at that moment. One of the boys had come up and yanked his pants down to afford them a beautiful view of his pink hole full fuzzed balls and dripping fat cock, I now took the opportunity to reach slightly down, not far enough to ruin they're view of my chest or slobbery lip bound organ, and began to rub his aching rosebud. He cried out as I slid a finger into him, and yanked particularly hard on my cock, I loved the rough treatment and plunged a second finger into him "sir... Please..." he came up and I kissed him I grabbed him by his ass and hoisted him up held him by his spread out thighs just above my cock, our lips met in a wet and sloppy kiss, but now thinking about putting on a show for my lys I lifted him and turned him so he was facing them, I pressed my tip against His cute little hole, I plunged in and heard a collective hoot. As I bucked up into him he leapt down to meet my thrusts, I groaned and bit into his shoulder, I then reached around and gripped is cock, I wasn't beating it for long before I knew we were Both close, one final buck and thrust And we bth shot liquid gold, literal is gonna be a long night.


End file.
